Blue Fire
by Jaspers Black Widow
Summary: An immortal vampire warrior falls in love with a mortal warrior from the other side. Together they combine sides to battle demons and save her father. I love the Dark Hunter books so I took some ideas from there . Adult content and some lanuguage - le
1. Chapter 1

Book One

The Warriors

**BLUE FIRE**

1

Preface

Apollimi Warriors: They are warriors of the leader Apollimi who fight demons of all kinds to help rid the world of evil. Once the warrior reaches the age of 21 they go before their leader to receive her gift of a special power that is especially for that individual to help them to fight the evil.

They no longer age however each warrior is also given a brand on their body like a tattoo that appears on their skin. It helps them to find their soul mate and is the only way to destroy an Apollimi Warrior.

Acheron Immortal Warriors: They are warriors of the leader Acheron the son of Apollimi, who help rid the world of evil by fighting demons. However they cannot be killed ever. Once they reach the age of 25 and go before their leader they also receive their special gift of power and a brand on their skin which is only to help them find their soul mate. They can eat food or drink blood for nourishment.

Chapter One

Rayanna Malcolm is the daughter of Raymond Malcolm the leader of the Apollimi Warriors. She and Alice are getting ready for a night out at the club. They have gone a couple of times together before. Alice insists on them find some good looking men tonight and Rayanna loves to dance.

Rayanna is wearing a black silky mini skirt and a silk dark plum shirt that has a sheer piece over it with straps that tie on top of her shoulders. Alice was dressed in a black mini dress with thin straps. They fixed their hair and make-up and left for the club.

When they got to the Darkness Night Club Alice went in first and Rayanna followed close behind they found a table and set down and Alice went for their drinks. Alice always got herself fruity drinks but when Rayanna drunk she made it worth doing, she ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass.

Across the room Kalen Reynolds, the son of Dominick Reynolds the leader of the Ash Immortal Warriors, and his buddy Mike Talon sat watching the ladies. Usually the immortal warriors didn't flirt with the women from Apollimi's warriors. However they had been there for an hour drinking and the ladies was looking very sexy. "So do you feel like getting into some trouble tonight? " Kalen asked. "If it involves those two sexy ladies, I say hell yeah lets go" Mike replied.

They walked over to Rayanna and grabbed seats from a nearby table and pulled them up to her table. "Mind if we join you?" Kalen asked as he sat down besides her smiling the sexiest little half smile Ray had ever seen. Her breath caught as she looked at him my god he was so sexy. His hair was black and short on top parted on the side and a messy look to it then on the sides and back it got a lot shorter, a black go-t and mustache. He had on black dress slacks and a white dress shirt with the top 4 or 5 buttons undone almost all the men was dressed the same but this man looked good enough to make you want to take a bite of him. Ray smiled realizing he had caught her taking inventory of him and said, "of course, Alice will be right back with our drinks would you like me to go get you something or have you two already had enough for one night." "The night is still young and I haven't had nearly enough yet" Kalen said looking at her full lips promising himself that he would have a taste of them before the night was out.

Alice came back with their drinks on a small tray and sat it down on the table. Alice looked at the men knowing who they were and that they shouldn't be sitting with them and she loved it. She said, "So you found us some company for the night huh. I see your going to have a good time tonight and I'm just now bringing the drinks."" I figured I'd have some fun now before I get too drunk to remember it" Rayanna said laughing. "So let me get this straight," Kalen said as Ray reached for her bottle and shot glass "this bottle of Jack is yours and you intend to have a good time. Then sweetheart, I'm afraid you stuck with me the rest of the night.' we all laughed.

They all sat around for the next hour drinking and talking having a really good time. Alice and Mike hit it off great. But Alice usually hits it off with any good looking man, she loves sex and doesn't care to let it show. Rayanna and Kalen got along really well too, they seemed to have a very strong attraction between them. It was like they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"We are going to have to get going its getting really late " Rayanna said sadly as Kalen stroked down the side of her jaw with his finger. "One more dance with me and then I'll give you up for the night "he said. He stood and took Rayanna's hand in his as he led her to the dance floor for their final dance for the night. He had never felt like this he hated the thought of her leaving, and this had nothing to do with sex. He knows that Rayanna has to remain a virgin until her 21 birthday and although he would gladly change that he just enjoyed her company. It had been so long since he had been with a woman that made him feel like he could be himself and made him laugh.

He kissed her hand as placed it on his neck and he pulled her closer to him. As they swayed to the music he ran one hand up to her face curving it along her cheek tilting her head with his thumb under chin. "You know what I promised myself that before the night was out I was going to taste of those luscious lips of yours" he said. Rayanna thought that was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard. She stood on her tip toes her hand that was gently stroking the back of his neck moved to the back of his head. "Well I just hate it when some breaks a promise" she whispered her breath caressing his face like a feather as she gently kissed his soft hot lips god she thought the inside of her thighs would ignite. She first kissed him lightly him responding but letting her do the leading. Then she sucked gently on his bottom lip, then his top before slipping the tip of her tongue in his hot mouth. They both responded with a little moan.

Kalen bent over slightly and picked her off her feet as he slid her up his body deepening the kiss. After realizing the song was over and a fast song was now playing he lowered her, knowing that if he didn't he would come right there on the dance floor with her rubbing on him like that. He chuckled a little at her sexy blush "I'm afraid our song has ended" he said, his voice still very husky, leading her to a spot at the rear of the dance floor.

He turned to her pulling her against him as he scooted down the wall so she was in exactly the right spot. He smiled his sexy little half smile as he saw her blush when she felt his hardness pressing against the softness between her legs through her skirt. She leaned her forehead against his as she gazed into his dark brown eyes and started to speak .When his head raised his eyes turned black. "What's wrong?" she asked as she followed his gaze.

Then she saw Mitchell and Tyler two of her father warriors. Mitch was her best friend and Alice's big brother and Tyler was a male jerk that thought since he was the most experienced warrior of the Apollimi Warriors and Rayanna was the only child of Raymond and she was already powerful it was only right that she belong to him. So he would follow in her father's footsteps and take over as their leader of the warriors.

Kalen tensed and tightened his grip around Rayanna as she sighed. She looked up at him and he said "they are asking where you are? Before they find you can I take you out for dinner tomorrow evening?" "I would love too but I will have to be back 11:00 my birthday is the next day and my ceremony to become a full warrior is at 12:00 sharp" she replied with a sigh "my father is making a big deal since of it all." "That sounds good then I'll pick you up at 8:00 is that ok?" he whispered as he captured her lips again as she nodded her head yes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tyler asked startling Rayanna from right behind her. "Well I would think you would know the answer to that question, Tyler. I was giving him a kiss and he is a really good kisser too." Rayanna replied. She turned around while Kalen kept his arms around her with his hand splayed possessively across her flat belly. The heat nearly sent her body up in flames.

'You're drunk to you. Wait until your father hears of this." Tyler scolded, and that was when she snapped. Moving from Kalen she pointed finger at Tyler and he flew back 5 feet, you could feel the power radiate from her body, "Don't you worry Ty he will" she said. He regained from her mental punch and Kalen seen the rage in his eyes as Tyler stepped forward at Rayanna."If you lay a finger…"Kalen knowing he would kill Tyler. But Mitch cut him off before he could finish and said "You wouldn't have too, I would." Then Mitch turned to Rayanna and whispered "Will you please let us take you home he can call you later or something." "Ok where's Alice?" She asked looking at Kalen he smiled and said "they left for his place right after they came over her to us." Mitch went over to talk to Tyler telling him to calm it down and not get Rayanna started or he wouldn't stop her.

Kalen would love to see her whip the crap out of Tyler. But tonight he wanted to do it himself. Rayanna shook her head and said 'Alice is a little sex crazed and she has always wanted to be with one of Dominick's men.' Kalen asked, "So can I call later and check on you?" he stroked her cheek sending chills through both of them. "Of course, I mean if you are sure you are really interested" she said as she looked down. Kalen thought she really needed someone to show her how special she was. "Love, I am very, very, interested" and he kissed her lightly never letting his eyes leave Tyler's. "I will talk you later" she said as she turned and went out of the door.

Tyler walked over to Kalen and said "you had better stay away from her." "She is a grown woman and if she tells me to I will and only if she tells me" Kalen said angrily. Then Mitch said, 'She can make her own decisions Ty lets go before she comes back."

Kalen watched them leave then went towards the men's room out of sight and teleported himself to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rayanna went to the car Tyler held open the door for her. But she shoved him out of the way. "I can do it myself' she said getting into the backseat of the car. He cussed as he got in the front seat and let Mitch drive.

"Rayanna you know you don't need to be with someone like him' Tyler said angrily, but trying to be calm.

"Who I am with is none of your concern."

"Like hell it's not, you know that soon you will be mine. My powers already are great, but you will be even more powerful after tomorrow night, and our powers combined will be indestructible."

"Tyler that's all it's about with you isn't it, me giving you more power. To you I would never be more than a good lay for a quick power boost. Well that's not what I want out of life and that is not how it's going to be. Your little visits to me stop right here and now. I am not going to be your little piece of pussy on the side." As Rayanna spoke she got madder with every word. She looked down at her hand and they were tingling she wanted to blow him out of the car.

Before she had known what was happening the car was shaking. "Ray, baby you need to calm down before you blow my car up from the inside out." Mitch told her calmly. They pulled into her drive way to her cabin it was beautiful. Rayanna had designed it herself it was on story with a wraparound porch and the front of house like an A-frame and had one huge window overlooking the forest and mountains behind her house.

Tyler got out and reached back to help her out of the car and she blew him back with her power. "You will never touch me again" she said as she breezed past him. "Ray wait I can try to give you what you want it would just take some time for me to adjust to one woman. It's nothing personal I just didn't really want a commitment with it" Tyler said with all honesty, but thinking of how powerful she was making him get hard as he walked towards her.

Mitch came up around him and said "its late we need to leave so she can get some rest." He walked up to Rayanna and told her to not let Tyler in tonight he was afraid he would force himself on her and he would be force to destroy him if that happened. He nodded and they kissed each other quickly on the cheek. Tyler said "Cant I come in for little while" trying to sound sexy to her. But she held up her hand to hold back "if you want to keep what you've got I would leave now" she told him in rage. Thinking she would cuts of his balls before she would ever touch him again. Realizing she wasn't going to change her mind he decided instead of fighting with her he nodded and left.

Rayanna went inside her house locked the door behind her. She couldn't calm herself down she started crying that's when her daddy spoke to her. Rayanna's father and her held a very close relationship together and could communicate over great distances with their minds. He could feel her sadness. "Whets wrong Nickie?" he asked her. "Daddy can you come to my house now please, I need to talk." she replied sadly.

Before she could turn around he appeared in front her. He was a very powerful warrior, his hair was the same light brown as Rayanna's and was gathered back into a long ponytail that hung past his shoulders, and the same crystal blue eyes as his daughters. Even though he hadn't aged since he turned 25, and she was getting ready to turn 21 father –daughter relationship between the two were very strong "what is a matter baby?" he said.

"Daddy, I'm confused and I need some answers that only you can give me."

"Ok, honey just ask and I'll try to help."

"Daddy, you loved my mother didn't you?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"You would never have married her just to use her for a power source either, right."

"Never." He replied now getting angry."Nickie have any of my boys been bothering you? Don't lie to me I will see it in your thoughts if I need to."

"I will show you what happened tonight and then you tell me if I need to handle things differently." She walked over to him and he placed his hands on each side of her face gently. She showed him everything from the boys coming over to set with them to her ending conversation with Tyler telling her he would have to get used to being with one woman. She opened her eyes to find her father eyes dark and angry.

"I will destroy him if he ever touches you without your permission, and no that is not what I want for you. Your happiness means everything to me and even if it means you seeing Kalen. Ash's warriors and our women, if they were warriors or sibling of warriors have never mixed, however it is not a law. If you bind each other attractive and wish to spend time together then you have my blessing. You know that we can be with lots of people before we actually find our true mates. Only then will someone be completely satisfied with their companion.'

"Yes, daddy I know… Daddy, did my mother bare the mark of your true mate?" she asked as she went and set down on the couch. They didn't discuss her mother very often it pained her father since she had been killed by a demon while pregnant with Rayanna and her father had to cut her out of her mother before she died too.

"Yes, she did, I don't know if it is possible for another to bare my same mark. Since she was took from us so soon. But I was complete with her, it was different than it was with any other woman." He came over to stand in front of her. His face soft at first then hardening. "Nickie has Tyler ever touched you I know its personal. But I must know the truth, to know how to make my decision on what I must do about this power situation."

Rayanna lowered her head it was hard for her to talk about the two different nights that Tyler had came to her house after battles with demons feeding on her sympathy until she gave him blow jobs. Then after gathering power from her he left her like some kind of hooker.

Her father must have looked into her thoughts. Because he said "That's all I needed to know. I am going to go now I still have some preparation to make for the ceremony. I will take care of the situation. You will never be used for a whore again." then he leaned down kissed her head, "it's after 2:00 get some sleep. I love Rayanna Nicole" "I love you too daddy" she said as she kissed his cheek the he bowed to her and vanished.

Ray went in filled her big garden tub up with honeysuckle scented bubbles and climbed in. Her phone rung it was on the side of the tub. Her breath caught as she seen the name Kalen Reynolds on her caller ID she thought he wouldn't call. She pushed her speaker phone button.

"Hello" she said shyly.

"Hello sexy did I wake you?"

"No umm…. actually my daddy just left and I'm in the tub."

"Oh, well that's sounds very nice." He replied huskily she could hear the approval in his voice. He closed his eyes as the other thing she said about her father being there hit him. "Um you said your dad was there was something a wrong?"

"Oh …Well he can see peoples thoughts and read their minds. But since we share such a close bond he can feel my feelings too. He must have felt me crying so when he asked me what was a wrong with me I asked him to come over…" Then Kalen cut her off.

"Wait a minute you said you were crying. Did those two hurt you in anyway? If they did I will go after right now."

"No, they didn't hurt me. Mitch never would he is a sweetheart. But Tyler and I finally got a lot of things out in the open. I had to set him straight about me and my father agrees completely."

"Does he know about you being with me tonight?"

"Yes he saw, he was ok with it… Are you mad?"

"No of course I'm not. I would never get upset for you telling someone you was with me I consider it a privilege" he surprised himself with that answer but it was true she was beautiful and know her father knows she was with him and didn't forbid her to see him again was great.

'I'm glad. I was afraid you would freak. But it was important for him to see so he would see how Ty treated me like some little whore. He thinks that I should just screw him anytime he wants it so he can use the power it gives him to make him the most powerful warrior we have. Well next to my daddy of course."

"But you have to be pure for the ceremony right?' he felt a stab of jealousy thinking that another man and took her virginity from her.

"Yea." she whispered embarrassed "I do. How embarrassing a 21 year old virgin."

"Don't be embarrassed love, it's so you can receive full powers from Apollimi. Besides I am positive you're going to have men willing to help change things for you "he realized that thought kind of pissed him off.

"Well I don't know about that. But I didn't think the day would ever come. Alice is like some kind of sex maniac or something" she said and they both laughed. She got out of the tub and went and fell on the bed with a sigh.

"That sounded interesting what felt so good" he asked his voice getting husky.

"I just got out of the tub and flopped on the bed" she giggled knowing it had to have sounded bad. "Exactly what did you think I was doing?'

"Well I was hoping it was because you were laying there in a hot tub thinking of me. I know I'm lying here in my bed thinking of you in that tub….and well let's just say I will probably suffer from blue balls tonight after we get off the phone." He chuckled thinking of her blush while awaiting her response.

"Well if I were there I would kiss them and make them all better." She smiled as thought she heard a little moan from over the phone.

"Oh my god, love, you make me feel ways I have never felt before. I've never seen a woman a sexy and sweet as you, that I know I can't touch and you still invade my every thought." What the hell made him say that he wondered but it was the truth. She was beautiful she had long hair, although she had wore it up tonight he had seen her before enough to know it was down past her waist, and it hung in long loose light brown curls, her eyes were crystal blue like water and my god those lips were delicious. "I actually think you bring out the nice guy in me I didn't even know was in there. Are we still on for this evening?"

"I wouldn't miss it I am looking forward to it. How do I need to dress for it? Does it need to be casual, dressy, or what?" She was really looking forward to it. "I have never been on a date before. I always go out with Alice. Sometimes Mitch finds us while we are out. But he always finds him a woman and goes off on his own."

"Well, just dress casual since it is our first date. I want to make it special and I don't want to spend the entire evening sharing your attention with others. So just wear something comfortable and I'll take care of everything else." He was getting excited thinking about it and this was a very different feeling than he had ever had before. He had always been sort of the wine –em dine-em 69-em kind of guy. But he was going to find out more about her relationships with Tyler and Mitch and he has the feeling he is not going to like it.

"Ok" she said sleepily and yawned. "Well I just wanted to check in on you. But I'm going to let you go for right now and I'll catch you tomorrow" he said so sweetly. "Ok, I am kind of sleepy. Goodnight" she said in a whisper. He smiled she was so sweet "goodnight love, sweet dreams" he said then closed his phone turned over in his big king size bed and went to sleep thinking of how he wished Rayanna was lying there with him. The next morning Rayanna woke up at 10:00a.m. , to the sound of her phone ringing. It was Alice so she answered it "get that lazy butt of yours up and tell me everything I can't wait another minute. Oh and get out here I've come to take you to your sparing class and I'm in your driveway right now" she said blowing her horn as she hung up. Rayanna laughed as she got dressed in sweat pants and a tank top then walked out to the car. They filled each other in on everything on the way to Ray's class. Alice told everything Mike had said about how Kalen had been dying to meet Rayanna and that he had never seen him so hung up on one woman before. Rayanna talked about their date tonight and how the rest of her night had gone.

The hidden entrance for the Apollimi Warriors was in the back of the Blue Goose Club it was hidden by wards by her father and only a warrior or a witch could enter and guards were throughout the club. Her and Alice made their way to it and went on through. Then Rayanna went to see who her sparring partner was for the day although she could find out until the lesson was over so she would learn how to control her powers better.

Meanwhile Kalen was in a meeting at 7 a.m. and then him and Mike done some sparring. Now he was in his father's office. Kalen's father looked a lot like him and since technically he was the same age they could pass for brother except Dominick's hair hung to his mid back and was all one length. But the father-son love and respect was there.

"You act tired, did you lay out all night?" his father asked smiling remembering how it was when he was his age he had just turned 25 and reached his full power and Kalen was a very powerful warrior he was very proud of his son. "Well actually I did stay up late but I was on the phone" Kalen said with a satisfied smile. Nick needed to pry his had never acted like this before. "So I'm guessing it wasn't with Mike or that smile wouldn't be there" his father pried some more.

"Well actually it was with a woman" Kalen said nervously.

""Who's the lucky lady?"

"I'm not exactly sure how you will react to the answer to that."

"Well now I must know. Is she a mortal or a vampire?"

Kalen laughed "No. She is very beautiful smart sweet and very much like us. Her father knows she is seeing me and he approves."

"My god Kalen who is it?" Nick said sitting down beside his son preparing for the worst.

"Rayanna Nicole Malcolm." He said waiting for the explosion instead his father let out a deep breath relieved.

"Little Nickie, well, well, well, I wondered who would notice her true beauty. I have to admit I didn't think you would even give her a second look. Not that you have bad taste but because you seem to like the loose kind."

"Well I guess I deserve that. But there is something about her ever since I seen her for the first time I can't get my mind off her."

Kalen looked kind of troubled by the thought. So his father placed his hand on his knee, "Maybe she is to be the one Kalen I found your mother she wasn't even from around here but I loved her and after the first time we made love I noticed her mark, the mark of my mate. He raised his shirt on his left side of his upper chest was a mark of an archer with a bow raised. "Your mother's has an arrow in the bow, on the opposite side in the exact same area."

"You have never told me she wasn't a warrior when you met"

"I have never told you how good she is when she's on top either. But that doesn't mean she's not." Nick laughed at his son's reaction. "Oh come on you don't think that after 30 years we don't have sex."

"Well I guess that would suck huh?"Kalen said laughing as hard as his dad was. They hung out with each other for a while then they went to his father's house for lunch, which he hadn't done in a long time.

Rayanna finished her training and when she went to bow to her opponent she realized it was Mitch. She smiled at him when she took off her face guard. He took his off and took his hair down it was blonde and beautiful it feel just past his shoulders and his eyes were green. "You know you're sweaty and smelly and you're still sexy" he said. "Gee thanks you say the sweetest things" Ray said laughing "You are just lucky I didn't blow that car apart last night mister." "I knew you wouldn't while I was in it" he replied taking off his shirt.

"So did he call you last night?" Mitch was concerned and jealous.

"Yes we stayed on the phone for a long time and were going out tonight before my ceremony."

"Ray if he hurts you or makes you cry I'll destroy him."

"Mitch listen I know you care but you can't keep worrying about how some man will treat me."

"Princess, I know that we are not in love with each other. However I also know that we do love each other more that a friendship. Hell, we had our first kiss together. I also know that if some girl broke my heart they would have to answer to you for it right?"

"Hell yea that's right and you know what, that's what I love about you we can talk to each other about anything and even though someday I will be strong enough to kick your butt at sparring I would kick anyone else's over you too." They both laughed at that then she linked her arm through his and they went to find her father to see if he had calmed down or killed Tyler yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kalen left his mother and fathers house and went to his house to spend some time getting everything just right for his date to night. He was going to bring Rayanna back to his place for dinner he was going to make his favorite homemade spaghetti, salad, cheese breed, and he brought two pieces of his mom's Mississippi mud cake for dessert. He was going to make the spaghetti before he went to get her and stick in his crock pot his mom gave him so he could eat hot meals she would fix for him to put in it.

He got ready dressing in a pair of his comfy denim jeans and a white tank top, put a little moose on his hands then messed the top of his hair a little and went to make sure his house was just right before he went to pick her up. He kept looking at his watch it was just 6:00 he still had two more hours maybe he could just drop by early then they could have longer to spend together. He shook his head what the hell is the matter with him this one little bit of a woman had taken up his every thought. The next thing he knew he was that he was in his car and on his way to buy a dozen roses and to her house.

He pulled up to her house and got out with the roses and walked up to the door and knocked. To his surprise Mitchell opened the door he wanted to snatch him by the throat. The look Kalen gave was cold and he knew that Mitch had the power to control and alter emotions. But for some reason his remained angry and jealous of this man. "Where is Rayanna?" Kalen asked his voice remaining angry. "She is taking a bath getting ready for your date. I thought it was at 8:00 it is just 6:45" Mitch said turning around motioning him to come in and set down on the couch." Just let me finish cleaning up my tools her father told me to bring her home so I could fix it for her" Mitch said leaving the room, Kalen was relaxing a little he appreciated the explanation for him.

Kalen stood up and walked over to the door way where Mitch was "What did you have to do to it?" Kalen asked to ease the tension. "Just tighten it up she said it was dripping all night." He replied and they both laughed and it was at that moment he heard a door down the hall unlock so she wasn't intending on Mitch joining her that was relaxing. "Who are you talking to Bub have you finally lost it?" she asked stopping in mid stride when she seen Kalen standing there God she was beautiful. She had on denim jeans and a light blue shirt that tied on her shoulders and showed her navel and a good look at her breasts. Her light brown hair was down and parted on the side, hanging in long loose curls. Her makeup looked fantastic, her eyes looked like they glowed with the eye liner on them and light brown shadow, and then those lips with a mocha color on them. He had to have a taste. He walked over to her catching her by a belt loop on the front of her denim jeans and tugging lightly against him. "I'm sorry love, I should have called I just couldn't get you off my mind" he said giving her the roses with his other hand and kissed her lightly. "They're lovely thank you. I'm glad you are early you're all I've talked about all day" she said looking into his dark eyes. "She really has, no offense but it got to be a little annoying," Mitch said and they all laughed.

After sitting around talking a little Mitch left so Kalen and Rayanna were finally alone. "Shoo, that went a lot better than I expected it to" Kalen said very relaxed at last. "You have no idea how bad I wanted to beat the crap out of that man when he answered the door and said you were in the shower." "Surely you weren't jealous over me?" she asked playfully tracing the outline of his cheek with the tip of her finger. He smiled "You know what, I guess I was jealous, very jealous. That's a first for me" he said turning his head to catch the tip of her finger in his mouth. He smiled his sexy little half smile as he released it when he heard a little moan escape her.

He had to keep in mind that she was a virgin and he shouldn't push her too far. Because he wasn't completely sure he could stop if she didn't want him to. She was looking at him with lust in her eyes "You know, I think we better get going before I get distracted. I have a very wonderful evening planned for us" he said his voice very husky. She smiled realizing that he was feeling the same thing she was. God she wanted him to take her right there on the floor in her living room. Instead she nodded, put her roses in a vase, and then they left.

First he took her to his cabin, which was located deep in the mountains. Rayanna loved it she talked about the scenery and how she loved everything being so private. Then they reached his cabin it was two stories high and absolutely beautiful. 'Oh my, Kalen this is amazing" she said as they came to a stop. He got out, came around opened her door. He took her hand lacing his fingers through hers then bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. Then led the way up to the door and invited her inside.

Rayanna looked around, he had a huge black suede sectional couch, a fireplace with big plushy cushions threw around it, and a huge flat screen TV hung on the wall. The room was completely open area, it had a large dining room table in the back in front of two glass bay doors. A large bar separated the living area from the kitchen. Kalen was watching her expressions on her face as looked his house over.

"Oh my god, Kalen you have very good taste, your house is amazing."

"No love, your are amazing. Would you like a drink while I set up dinner?"

"Sure. You mean you cooked me dinner?" She asked while she caught her fingers in his front pants pockets and pulled him towards her.

"Yes. But don't let the secret out I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation" he chuckled as she put hands behind his neck and was rubbing it gently.

"I won't tell a soul the last thing I need is for the other women to find out what a real sweetheart you are and then I'd be in trouble." He pulled her against him with both of his hands on her waist and his finger stretching down on the top of her butt.

"You have nothing to worry about. Because I only have eyes for one girl right now and that's you, love." Then he leaned down and captured those sweet lips of hers. They both moaned and leaned into the kiss pressing their bodies closer. Kalen nipped at her bottom lip then entered her mouth with his tongue. She responded by moaning teasing his tongue with her own while wrapping her fingers in his hair. She raised her self up on her tip toes, since she was a little shorter than he was, so she could press herself against his hardness that was straining against his jeans.

He reached down and caught her bottom lifting her off the floor she wrapped her legs around his waist. He packed her over to his huge cherry oak table and sat her on top of it. They never broke their kiss and it only deepened as he pulled her even closer to his body. Then he released her mouth to lick his tongue down her neck, then on the top right breast. They were both breathing very raggedly, Rayanna moaned and said "oh god please." It was then that Kalen realized he was getting out of hand. He brought his head back up catching her mouth for a small kiss. Then he carefully placed both of his hands on her face. Because he didn't want to offend her he had to be very careful with what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry Love but we have to stop. I didn't mean to get this carried away so fast. I just can't control myself when I'm around you." His voice was barely more than a whisper. But he knew she heard him. Because he could see in her eyes what he was afraid he would, hurt and tears. "No, no, no, baby, please, you have to listen it is only because that I respect you and your purity. I know that you must remain a virgin until after tonight, baby, and that is the only reason. Well besides the thought that you father would cut off my balls." She laughed a little at that. She still had her hands around his neck and she couldn't yet meet his eyes.

"It's not that you just don't want me that way?" That was the craziest thing he had thought she would say.

"Of course not, I don't think that I have ever wanted a woman this bad. You must have felt it, I mean I know I'm not huge but…" Then she interrupted him with a kiss.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that I just thought that you was like…. (She paused) well never mind. Can I see some more of your house?"

"Yeah sure. Let me finish showing you around then we'll go outside where I have our dinner planned." He helped her off the table and they went upstairs.

There was a guest bed room and a bath room with a garden tub down stairs. Then they went upstairs it was amazing it had railing along one side and was open on one side overlooking into the living room below. There was a pool table, a Jacuzzi, a bar in the corner, a huge stereo system, a king size cherry oak bed with the cannon ball foot and head board, and a master bathroom complete with a with garden tub and shower stall.

He turned to her still holding her hand as he led her through her house showing and telling about every room and any question that Rayanna had. "You know you are the first woman other than my mom that has ever been inside my house" he said as he stroked the side of her face gently with his finger. Rayanna smiled and blushed beautifully. "You know you are so sexy when you blush" he said huskily. "I have never meet a man that makes me blush as much as you do. Usually I never blush, but I've found that when I'm with you I never seem to stop" she replied. Then stood on tip toe and caught his bottom lip between hers then kissed him. She deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Then after just a second she stopped and opened her eyes "oops" she said. He chuckled, "that's an understatement" he said breathlessly "I think we better go outside and eat before I loose all control."

He took her by the hand again and led her outside, but he was still wishing he could take her to his bed and see what it would be like to be inside that warm sexy body of hers. Outside her led her to a table by the side of a huge pool the was lit by tiny lights inside it. He pulled out her seat then lit three tiny candles in the middle of the table. He smile sexily bowed and said "I shall be right back with our dinner madam." Then he vanished to the kitchen. He came back and placed plates on table, then vanished again. Then he came back with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Oh my god you can teleport, that's so amazing" she said astonished "what else can you do?"

" Well I'll show you mine if you show me yours. How does that's sound?" he responded wiggling his eyebrows.

"You have a deal baby" said sexily watching him bite his lower lip. Which made her giggle.

"I'll go first. I can teleport, make people see what I want them to sort of like fake vision or memories, and I am what they consider a fire ball."

"A fire ball what do you mean?"

"I can make my entire body covered with flames or throw them with only my mind." He was very proud, Ash had given him is gift of fire.

"That is incredible"

"Now what is your powers, love?"

"Well I am only a shield. I can push out a mental blast at someone. Like last night I was so mad that I had the whole car shaking and Mitch had to remind I would blow it up if I didn't calm down," She laughed. "I can also use it to protect me or others when I choose."

"I can tell you are a very powerful woman I could feel it from you when you knocked that jerk on his ass last night. You I think you scare him a little" he said chuckling.

Rayanna shivered a little as a breeze blew, the nights are starting to get a little chilly as the fall weather sets in. Since they had finished eating Kalen waved his hand and the table was cleared of instantly. He smiled as she looked up at him and said "I can teleport other things and people as well." "You are amazing" she said. "You haven't seen anything yet baby" he said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her tight against him "you are cold, love, let me you inside." He held her tight and in an instant they were standing in his living room.

"I was getting a little cool thank you for bring me in . Daddy laughs at me he says if it gets below 70 I start freezing" she said laughing. He sat down on the couch, pulled her into his lap and snuggled her close. Then he waved his finger at the fire place and it lit up in flames. "So now I have an excuse to get to warm you up" he said kissing her neck, then nibbling her ear "I could eat you up. You taste so sweet and delicious." "Only if I'm allowed to take a bite of you in return" she whispered seductively.

She stood up and sat down a straddle of him never taking her eyes off of his. He grabbed a hold of her by her ass and pulled her close against him knowing he shouldn't but unable to resist. He kissed her softly at first then when she moaned and moved her body against his hard cock he lost complete control. He kissed her harder passionately and she knotted her hands in his hair breathing heavily. "Hold on love" he said, and the next thing Rayanna knew they were sitting on his bed. He laid back on his bed pulling her so that she could feel his hard cock at the warm spot between her legs. She leaned forward, as she rocked her hips against him causing a moan to escape from both of them, lifting his shirt up his head. Then she kissed and licked at his chest flicking his nipples with her tongue. She loved the way his hard chest muscles would ripple beneath touch.

Kalen began to realize that her motions was leading her to his pulsating cock, as much as he wanted her to , he didn't want to treat her like the other men in her life had. He rolled them over putting her beneath his body. She raised up slightly as he raised her shirt over her head. Her breasts, that were slightly more than a big hand full, strained against her white push up bra. He pulled back slightly taking in her beauty. Then he ravished her left breast. First licking the nipple slowly then taking it into his mouth and sucked. She moaned and arched her back pushing her body closer to him. Then he let his mouth drift back up her collar bone licking and kissing as he went up to her ear lobe. Gently he whispered into her ear "I want to give you pleasure love, pleasure like you have never yet experienced. May I?" "Yes please and let me pleasure you, please." "Not know love later" he whispered.

Then hi moved his hand down to the front of her pants undone the button and the zipper as he began kissing her gently yet passionately. Then easing his hand down the front of her pants down slightly just over top of her panties, He began to rub the nub of her womanhood, over top of her panties, just slightly. Because he knew if her touched her hot bare flesh between her legs he would not stop at just touching her with a finger.

This was almost more than he could bare he wanted to make both of their clothes disappear and make slow sweet love to her. She reached down and stroked his hard cock through his pants. Then she undone the button and zipper on his pants. He was commando on and his cock strained for release. She gently eased it out of his pants as they continued kissing deeply. He moaned as she ran her hand from the head all the way down his long hard shaft. He was so huge the biggest she had ever seen.

He began to rub harder on the wetness of her panties and her nub as she arched her back rubbing against his hand. While she ran her hand up and down his cock tighter and faster as he rocked his hips with the motion like a horney teenager. He grabbed one of her breasts in his mouth and tugged hard. "You're going to make me come love. Will you come with me?" He asked her as he pulled pants off, got on his knees between her legs, and wrapped her legs around her waist. Then he began to move his cock back and forth on the very wet pair of panties, that so badly wanted to rip off. She clutched her legs around him tighter. "Come with me love" he groaned clutching her ass closer to him. "Oh my god" she cried out as her orgasm hit her hard rocking her entire body. 'Oh yes" he said as he came on her stomach. He continued to rub himself against her until he felt every last jolt rock through her body.

Then he laid down on the bed beside her with a very satisfied grin. He stroked her cheek sweetly as he never took his eyes off of hers. "I'm sorry I hope I didn't cross no lines. Did I hurt you in anyway? I didn't mean to act like a horney teenager" he rambled worried he had hurt her. She grinned a very sexy grin and said in a whisper, while touching his face "No love, you didn't cross any line. Where you and I are concerned there are no lines. The answer to your other question is no you didn't hurt me in fact you just gave me an experience that I have never had before."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I have never been touched before in anyway like that" she said very shyly.

"I thought umm…" and Rayanna interrupted him.

"With Tyler it was only about him and once I had given him a blow job he was ready to leave and it only happened twice. It was always a thanks Ray your really good with that mouth of yours. With Mitch he had been in a bad fight with a demon. I had spent the night with Alice and we were going for a walk in the woods behind her house. We found him laying in the woods he was pretty tore up we got him up and helped him back to the house and into bed. I was 18, I knew what he needed, he needed energy to heal and that I could give him energy through intimate contact." She rubbed her finger across his lips and he nipped at it. "I got in the bed beside him and started to touch him he told me please don't that he would heal. But I continued to rubbing him and he quite complaining."

"Smart man. I can't say as I blame him." He leaned forward and sucked her bottom lip.

"Well after it was over I tried to give him a kiss and he turned away he said for me to leave his room and he would talk to me in the morning." She turned her head away. "He said it was because he didn't want to get anything started between us. Because we were too close and if we broke up and would kill that."

He cupped her chin and turned her head toward him. He saw the hurt again in her eyes. "He was a fool Rayanna. I am not, I know that I am not going to hurt you and I'm not going to let go of you either" he said as he kissed her again. He caught a glimpse of his watch. "Oh no your father will kill me its 11:00. I've made a mess on you I'm sorry I'll try to be cleaner next time."

"You mean you want to be with me again?"

"Hell yes, and after midnight love you are all mine. I will show you how bad I want you." He smiled as he made a towel appear in his hand and cleaned the mess off of her.

"We had better get cleaned up and back to your house" he said standing and helping her with her clothes. Then fixing his, he noticed her eyes watching his every move. "Can I take you home the easy way since you are pressed for time? Since I have seen in your house I can take us to the living room" he asked. "Yea sure I'm ready" she responded as she came up against him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Thank you for the most wonderful evening of my life. You are the sweetest man I have ever met" she said as she kissed him while he took her back to her house.

After he brought her home he kissed her and he told her would talk to her later after the ceremony. What he didn't tell her was that him and Mike was coming.

Ray got ready, showering and putting on a white dress her father had bought for her. It was long to the ground, tight at top, and from the waist down it flared out, moving beautifully when she moved. However it wouldn't be on for very long, once she starts her ceremony, she would eventually end up completely naked. She was more nervous about messing up than she was being naked. She hated failure especially where her father was concerned.

She continued getting ready getting more nervous by the minute when her father pulled up to take her to the center of the forest behind her house. Her father thought it was a perfect place for tonight. "You look so beautiful just like your mother" he said as he hugged her and led her to the car.

Kalen had showered and was wearing a pair of black pants, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. He ran some moose through the top and sides of his black hair. Thinking about how beautiful his sweet little Rayanna was he went to pick up Mike.


	4. name change alert

Hello my lovelies just a note to let you know that I have decided to change my Name.

I no longer will be going by cybrmama.

New name is Jaspers Black Widow. If you have me on your alert system you may want to go back in and re add me.

Yours truly

Black Widow


End file.
